Unwanted
by Chicke
Summary: It is mating Season and Kagome gets stuck in the middle of it. Raped, Mated, and pregnant how will Kagome deal with it? What will she do when the male that forced her into this predicament wants nothing to do with her? SessKag Just fixed the missing chap.
1. Heartache

#Summery: It is mating Season and Kagome gets stuck in the middle of it. Raped, Mated, and pregnant how will Kagome deal with it? What will she do when the male that forced her into this predicament wants nothing to do with her?

· Warning implies rape!!!

"taking"  
'thoughts'  
_sounds_  
actions

**Chapter one  
Heart ache **

_Blood pounding through his veins. He felt the call of his blood beast. _

Normally he would not succumb to the natural urges of the season, mainly because they were none that fit his fancy. He had no use or need for a mate they were… bothersome.

_A cruel smile graced his face at the thought of the blood that will soon be gracing his claws. The lust for blood was nearly overpowering, pushing him forward to find his next victim. _

It was mating season and he was in heat. The lust he felt was for two things, one of which held no appeal to the inu. This left one option: to darken his claws with the blood of any stood in his way. His aura could be felt throughout his land, sending warnings to any near. The forest animals and any demon with half a brain fled in the face of his might. He was a demon on a mission.

_He licked his lips with the idea of the blood that will soon be running down his throat. Jumping from tree to tree, he searched relentlessly for his next victim. He had already decimated an entire village of humans and still this did nothing to sate him. _

This happened every year, and every year the morning after he held no recollection of the day before. The only insurance he held of what he had done was the smell of blood on his claws the next day. He however felt no remorse or guilt for the lives he's taken; they were, after all, only humans. Anyone who knew him knew of his hate for that kind, they were only nuisances below him. They were no better than insects to him and he would squash them without a second thought.

_He was nearing the borders of his land when a familiar scent reached his nose, the smell of lavender and spring water mixed with innocence and purity changed his lust to a new kind. He recognized the scent through his hazy mind, he knew who it was. He knew he would never again have this chance, and if he did it tonight his master would never know. Pausing for a second to locate the scent of the female, he locked onto her location, a smile of a new kind gracing his face. 'She's bathing at a hot spring,' he thought as he smelled the sulfur from the springs mixed with the scent of soap._

With a new mission in mind he hunted his prey; he would take advantage to his master's weakened state. Because his master does not fancy anyone does not mean his beast does not as well. There was however only one that his beast desired and she is both kind and courageous, fierce and loyal, perfect combination of women.

As he neared the spring he caught a scent that made in low growl of appreciation sound from his chest.

"She is in heat," he growled to himself, picking up his pace.

As he reached the spring, the sight that greeted him made him harden in need. She was a sight, beautiful in all her innocence. He could smell that she was untouched and therefore unmarked; she was free for the claiming. 

**0ooooo0**

Kagome approached the hot springs with one thing on her mind: a nice long relaxing bath. She had gathered her bathing supplies from her pack at the camp they have chosen that night and turned to Sango.

"I am going to take a bath want to come?" She asked her sister figure, with a smile and a handful of soaps and shampoo.

Sango looked at Kagome, smiled and shook her head no

"No thank you, I took a bath yesterday." She replied to her smiling friend.

"OK, I'll try not to take too long." Kagome replied with a smile, while waving goodbye to her friends. She never understood why people in this era did not like to take baths daily, or why they thought in doing so would make your skin fall off. It was ridiculous, really, a person cannot rub their skin off by cleaning themselves every day. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued on her way to the hot springs.

Stumbling clumsily through the forest with an armful of her soaps, she tried not to trip and fall on up routed trees. Once she reached her desired destination, a delighted smile graced her face. She released and contented sigh. Kagome walked to the edge of the spring and placed her soaps and shampoos down on the rock ledge. Walking back to the grassy field to begin to undress, she could already pretty much feel the warm water caressing her skin.

When she had removed all of her clothing she, folded them and placed them neatly on the rock near her soaps for easy access. Looking around the area, she noticed that she had once again forgotten her bow at camp. Cursing herself in inwardly for forgetting her weapon, Kagome figured that if the need should arise she could always yell for Inuyasha. She walked to the shore of the spring and dipped her toes in the deliciously warm water. She squealed with delight: it was the perfect temperature, not to hot but not too cold either

"Perfect." Kagome whispered to herself while taking a few steps into the spring.

She walked to the rock ledge where she had placed her soaps, taking the bar of soap and face cloth she rubbed them together to make a nice lather. Once she was satisfied she began to wash herself, starting with her arms.

B 0oooo0 

He watched the naked Miko test the water then squeal; he liked the way her breasts jiggled when she bounced. He could not stop the low growl that left his lips even if he had tried, which he did not. He had always found the Miko desirable. One cannot help but notice her when she wears that indecent garment, the one that exposes half her body to his eyes. He was a male after all, it is only natural to gaze upon female flesh when it is exposed to his gaze.

Panting slightly, he watched as she waded through the water. He was beginning to become impatient; she was naked ready for the taking, only a few feet away. All he had to do was take her, and that was exactly what he planned to do. When she began to wash her breast his patience ran out, he was going to have her now.

When she closed her eyes, he stepped out of the brush that was concealing him. He knew she could not sense him, he had made sure of that. Walking towards the spring silently, he began to undress, eyes crimson, the silent demon stalked towards his unsuspecting prey.

**0oooo0**

Kagome closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the rock to relax. She fell into a light slumber, only to be awoken by a strong arm wrapping around her waist.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in fear while her eyes flew open in surprise. Whatever it was she had expected to see, who she saw was not among the list. What had scared her most was not who it was but the state he was in; she could tell by looking at him that he was not himself. His eyes alone told her this fact, his demon was in control.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed wide eyed and frightened.

Once he reached the relaxing Miko, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. When she screamed and opened her eyes, her fear radiated off her in waves. When she spoke He could not help the chuckle that slipped through his lips.

"Indeed, my thoughts exactly Miko." His husky baritone voice whispered in her ear.

When she heard what he said she began to panic, she tried to push him away but he was unmovable. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized the dire situation she was in, she took a deep breath to scream for help.

Sesshoumaru had seen her prepare to scream, so he silenced her with a rough kiss, slamming his lips to hers forcefully, demanding she complied. He plunged his tongue in two her mouth forcefully as his hand fisted into her hair, holding her in place. His bottom half pressed against her, pinning her to the rock behind her, making it impossible for her to escape him.

Tears freely going down her cheeks, her sobs were swallowed by the inu kissing her. She tried punching him in his chest but it was useless; she could not hurt him. He was too strong for her to be able to push him away. When his mouth left her he began trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck, and she could not stop her bodies reaction to his exploration of her and it made her feel dirty.

"Sesshomaru, please you don't want to do this. I'm human remember? You hate humans. You need to stop before you do something you will regret later!" Kagome cried, trying to convince to leave her be.

He paused in his current action of sucking on her neck to reply to her.

"I do hate human's, miko, just not all of them. And you, my little miko, are not one of those beings I dislike." He breathed huskily in to her ear.


	2. Tears Of Shame

"talk"  
'thoughts'  
actions  
_Sounds _

**Chapter two  
Tears of Shame**

Body screaming in pain, Kagome laid on the rock where he left her motionless, crying silently to herself. She has never experienced pain as intense as this, she hurt in places she had never felt before. Her mind shut down while he was using her body, trying to escape the feeling of helplessness due to his actions. She knew her body was badly cut up, she could feel the blood flowing from the wound he inflicted on her shoulder and neck. Her mind barely registered what had happened to her, she could not think.

Kagome slowly moved off of the rock and back into the warm water, she needed to bath. She need to wash his touch away from her skin, she needed to wash his seed from her thighs. While she was scrubbing herself she could only think of one thing

'Why?'

**0ooo0**

Deep within the western lands, a tall silver haired inuyoukai lay, eyes closed on his futon, sleeping peacefully. As his consciousness slowly surfaced he found something to be strange; never in all his life had he woken up after his heat to the feeling he was now experiencing. His blood was flowing lazily through his veins, in total contentment. Normally, his blood would be pounding like a rapid river filled with adrenalin from his night before. He knew he spilt a lot of blood, he could smell it on his claws, but that however was not his problem.

His problem was not the smell of blood on his claws, but a scent of a different kind. He did not know what the scent was because he had never smelt anything like it never having being with a human he does not know what the scent is. I am assuming it is different from youkai females. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he sighed inaudibly. 'I must have killed an awful lot of beings to feel the way I do right now,' he mused as he swung a leg over the bed, before standing in one fluid motion.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was an unmated male who felt none were worthy of him. He was a loner and likes it that way. He was never one for idle chatter and would not participate in it. He despised the spring time, the one time a year when he did not have total control over himself. He is a very desirable male among his kind for a couple reasons, his looks and title are only two.

He is confident and probably the most powerful youkai of all Japan. He is possessive to a fault and will not relinquish what he believes to be his, and will fight to the death to keep it. He is fiercely protective to those few he allows within his life, no matter how few. He is honorable and prideful, his ego is unmatched. He is arrogant, but never uncouth, and most of all he prides himself of his control. Which is why he hated the spring!

Walking towards the shoji screen he slid it open. He knew he had a lot of work to do today

'Damage control,' He thought disgustedly. it was not the thought of killing so many that disgusted him. What disgusted him was that he had no control, hell, he could not even remember what happened. No matter how hard he tried he kept coming up with nothing.

"Jaken," his baritone voice sounded, calling to his retainer who was sitting on the floor outside of his study.

Jaken jumped at the sound of his lords voice.

"Y-yes Milord?" asked Jaken nervously. He had enough experience with his lord in the 100 years he spent as his loyal retainer to know that he would not be in a good mood after his heat. He silently hoped that he could make it through the day without getting stepped on.

"I want a full report on the damage caused before the end of the day," His commanding voice sounded, he knew he didn't need to go into detail. Jaken would know what he wanted.

"Yes Milord right away," Jaken replied, before scurrying off quickly to do as he was bid.

Walking into his study, he sat behind his western style desk, piled high with parchments he had neglected to sign or just plainly did not want to. It was not because he lacked in his lordly duties, he just felt he had more important things to do then to read about some farmers land disputes.

It was only in times like this that he gave the word mate any thought. The Lady of the castle would be the one who took care off all the inconsequential paper work such as small land disputes. The lady actually has a lot of influence within the lands: the lady is the female or mother to the lands. When one thinks of the work the Lady of the Lands do, they think of the lands as her pup.

She would nurture the lands as she would her pup, tend to it as she would her male and make sure the lands are producing all that would be needed, and end small disputes like a mother would to quarreling siblings. So the fact of the matter is, he has not found a female that would fit into that category. All the youkai bitches he had the displeasure of meeting where only interested in the power or riches it would allow, not the care of him or the lands.

He would not now, nor ever, enter into a mating of convenience. It held no appeal to him, because he did not need it. The West was strong and wealthy, he did not need to mate a female of the courts to gain more wealth or power.

Closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose, he sighed

'Every year like clock work.' he thought distastefully. Every year these thoughts would worm their way into his brain and he mulled over the options of getting a mate. And every year he realizes there are none worthy of him, because he deserves nothing less then the best. He deserves perfection, after all he was perfection.

**0ooo0**

Stepping out of the hot springs Kagome leant down to pick up her clothes, quickly dressing. She was still in shock, she could not believe what had just happened to her, nor could she believe who it was that did it to her. Never in all her years could she have ever imagined that Sesshomaru would do that to her, or that he would want to in the first place. She knew he was not himself, she could tell by the look in his face.

Kagome closed her eyes as a flash of red eyes swam her vision, her shoulders shook uncontrollably with fear and sorrow as she began to sob again.

'Why me? Why him?' She thought, looking to the sky as if she was searching for the answers. Finding none, tears streaming down her face, her lower lip quivered. She felt dirty, even after she scrubbed herself raw. She was afraid to go back to camp, knowing that Inuyasha would smell it and the questions that would surely come after.

Kagome was not ready to face that problem yet, so with her mind set she decided her best course of action would be to go home. She would need to see the doctor to make sure nothing had been fatally damaged last night. The walk would be a long one, this she knew, but at the moment could not bring herself to care. She just wanted to get away before she was forced to explain what happened. She could already see Inuyasha's face as she told him.

**0ooo0**

It took Kagome the rest of the evening and night to make it back to the well. She was relieved when she came upon the familiar surroundings of the clearing. The comfort it provided her, to know she was almost home, but not at the same time. When her eyes landed on the well she broke into a full run, intent on getting home as fast as she could.

As Kagome jumped into the well, the familiar blue light began to shine throughout the well, signalling the time slip she was currently passing through. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as the light faded. Looking up and seeing the hut roof, she smiled.

"Home." She whispered as it echoed off the walls.

Climbing up the latter her grandfather had placed there to make it easier for her to get out, she took one more glance at the bottom of the well, before continuing her upward climb.

Walking into her home Kagome called for her family, while taking off her shoes at the door, walking towards the kitchen where she heard her mothers reply.

"Welcome back dear, how was the Feudal Era this time?" She asked.

It was like a retinue to her now. Kagome would leave with her friends and fight dangerous demons, then she would return and tell her mother an edited version of the tale. This time however she did not have a energetic smile with bursting energy and happiness. This time that question was answered in hysterical sobbing as Kagome feel to her knees on the kitchen tile floor. Worried sick, Kagome's mother stopped washing dishes to rush to her daughters side.

"Kagome, darling, what is it? Did you have another fight with Inuyasha?" She asked, not really knowing the extent of the pain Kagome was now feeling.

From her spot on the ground Kagome stammered out "N-no, no Mama it it's not I-I-inu-Yasha." Shoulders shaking as she hugged her knees to her chest, as her mother wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

"Then what is it honey? You can tell me," Mrs. Higurashi said in a motherly tone, worried for her daughter.

"I was at the hot springs bathing, I didn't see him coming." She paused trying to regulate her breathing because she started to hyperventilate. That sentence told her mother she would not like this story one bit, and she tightened her embrace, lending Kagome her strength to continue.

"He attacked me, I tried to fight him but he was to strong. My powers would not react to my call because of the panic I was feeling." Kagome continued as she looked at the tile on the floor, not wanting to see the worry and concern in her mothers eyes.

"Mama I was raped." She said finally, breaking down and clinging to her mother like her very life depended on it.

Hearing the words from her daughters mouth her fears were realized. How could this have happened? Where was Inuyasha when it happened? Following the inane self questioning was through a burning anger filled her heart. Her precious, carefree, loving daughter had been violated in the worst possible manner and she could not have done anything to stop it.

"Mama, I need to visit Dr. Brown and get checked out to make sure nothing was damaged. We can't say I was raped, because I cannot file a police report and tell them a demon raped me." She informed her mother, stating why she had come home.

Mrs. Higurashi was pissed, as far as she was concerned Kagome was not to go to the feudal Era any longer. She decided to keep her angry thoughts to herself at the moment, knowing Kagome needs love not arguing. So she agreed to take her to her doctors for a check up, there were so many things that could be wrong, including the fact that she could be pregnant. She knew that Kagome would never abort the, child even if it was the result of her being raped.

'I just hope she is strong enough to handle it if she is.' Mrs. Higurashi thought while hugging her daughter.

**0ooo0**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study, sorting through scrolls, doing some of his lordly duties. He barely gets the chance to do any type of paper work, since he was always busy hunting Naraku. Lately, though, the hanyou seemed to be in hiding, to regenerate his body, or build a new one. So instead of walking the country side in search of the weakened hanyou, he was within his study reading scrolls, the work a normal Lady of the West would be doing! It was aggravating to him to know this, but to also know none were worthy of such a gift.

Find a mate was a tedious thing, his beast has the last say in the matter of who will be taken as a mate. But he does not have the only say however, the beast can not mark a female unless both parts agree. Even if one part does not know it yet, or acknowledge it, his beast would know, because it would know his deepest, darkest thoughts and hidden desires.

Today was a strange day, much more so then he had experienced in the past. He had been antsy all day and that was unacceptable, because he is Lord Sesshomaru, and he does not get antsy. He had been feeling it none the less. Ever since he woke up it felt like he was missing something or forgetting something rather important, but he could not remember what it was. No matter how hard he tried he kept drawing a blank. It started when he first woke up, his beast was actually purring in contentment, but as the day wore on it was being to become restless, rattling against its mental bars. Sesshomaru did not know what was going on.

**0ooo0**

"Higurashi, Kagome." A middle aged women holding a folder and wearing scrubs called her name.

Kagome and her mother got up from their seats and walked to the nurse. "Hi I am Kagome." Kagome informed her, before the nurse smiled and asked her to follow.

They followed the nurse into a room and the door was closed behind them. She took her pen out and began asking questions.

"Do you smoke?"

"No." Kagome replied

The nurse wrote a no on the line next to the question she asked, then asked another

"Do you drink alcohol?"

"No." Kagome said.

The nurse nodded.

"When was your last period?"

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Last month, I am 2 days late. I came here from a pregnancy test and a pap smear." Kagome said shyly, cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. She really hated this sometimes.

The nurse nodded in acknowledgement to her request, then resumed her questions, asking

"Are you allergic to any medicine?"

"No." she replied to the question.

It went on like that for a few more minutes, then she took her blood pressure, weight, height, and temperature. Once the nurse was finished she exited the room with a "The doctor will be with you shortly."

Kagome and her mother sat in silence for 10 minutes. before the doctor finally came in to see her.

"Hello again Kagome, what can I do for you?" He asked while shaking her hand and then taking a seat.

Kagome reddened with embarrassment. Why was her doctor a male?

"I need to have a pregnancy test, a blood one preferably and a pap smear. I wanted to make sure everything was okay with me… down there." She said the last part shyly, now she was wishing that she had a female doctor. It would have been so much easier to talk to her then a male.

The doctor was rather fast, the pap smear lasted no longer then 10 minutes and the blood test took 2 minutes. Right now all she was waiting on was the results of her pregnancy test, they would alert her later if something was wrong on her pap smear tests.

Kagome and her mother waited for 15 minutes before the doctor had come back. He had with him several pamphlets in a folder.

"Kagome your pregnancy test came out positive. I would like to offer you this literature to read. You pap smear looked normal, there was some vaginal tearing but normal in the case of virginal rough sex," Kagome blushed vividly. "And will heal by itself. Just take it easy for a while." The doctor told her as she tries to keep her tears at bay.

'I am pregnant with a hanyou. Sesshomaru is the father'. She thought depressingly while she hid her face in her hands. After the doctor left the room, she turned to her mother.

"Oh, Mama, what am I going to do?" She cried, the tears she tried so hard to keep at bay came streaming down her face.

Her mother looked at her broken child.

"I don't know darling. I just don't know." 


	3. How Much Worst Can It Get?

"talk"  
'thoughts'  
actions  
_Sounds/imagination/visions/dreams etc. _

**Chapter three  
How Much Worst Can It Get?**

Kagome had a rough night. She could not sleep, she was having nightmares, tossing and turning repeatedly. She was totally restless. She knew she had to return to the past tomorrow and she hoped she could handle it. When Kagome was finally about to sleep, the last thing she thought was "I am pregnant with Sesshomaru's child.."

_Kagome's Dream_

She stood in the middle of a field in the feudal era, belly swollen with her pregnancy. As she sat alone looking to the sky she felt a demonic presence approaching her from behind. She knew who it was, after the incident at the springs she mesmerized his aura. She stood and turned to where he would be entering.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing.

"So it is true then?" He said mainly to himself.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, a little nervous now 'How did he find out?' She wondered.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true, that the hanyou mated," He replied stoically while looking at her belly.

"Inuyasha is not the father, Sesshomaru." She stated, but said nothing else.

"No? Who is," He asked out of curiosity.

"That does not matter, the father doesn't know. I was raped." She said, with sadness in her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked closer to her, but he could not pick up the scent of the pup. He wanted to know what kind of demon had raped her, not that he cared or anything. For every step he took towards her she took 2 back. It started to irate him, so he used his demon speed to approach her. When he was within a few feet of her he was able to get a good scent of the pup she carried. His eyes widened in shock, it was the scent of a InuYoukai, but that was not the problem. The problem was it was a mixture of hers and his scent.

"How?" He asked, looking into her eyes  
.  
Kagome returned the look without hesitation.

"Does it matter? Like I said, I was raped. He didn't know, you didn't know. It doesn't matter, you do not have to bother with your hanyou pups I will take care of them on my own." She replied still not breaking eye contact.

He said nothing, just turned and walked away.

End Kagome's dream

Kagome shot up ,eyes wide and fearful, brimming with unshed tears. It felt like she was really there talking to him. She got out of bed and began to get ready to leave, she knew she would not be sleeping anymore this night.

Kagome went to the shower so she could get ready to leave first thing. She stood in the center of the floor opposite the mirror above the sink as she began to take her clothes off. As she lifted her shirt over her head she gazed at the mirror and released a started gasp.

Forcefully now taking the shirt off she drops it to the ground. Lifting her hand she holds back her bangs and gazes shockingly at the indigo crescent moon that was now adorned to her forehead.

**0ooo0**

With her make-up concealing the mark she left the modern era at sunrise to return to the past. Kagome knew her friends would be worried but she couldn't do anything. She would tell Sango because she was her best friend and would be able to offer advice and a comforting shoulder if nothing else.

'The only problem is how to go about starting that certain conversation.' Kagome thought to herself, while imagining Sango's reaction to what had happened to her. Kagome thought it would probably go along the lines of:

_Me: Sango want to take a bath? I want to talk to you.  
Sango: Ok Kagome sure.  
We walk to the springs and then begin to bath.  
Sango: So you wanted to talk?  
Me: Yes but I am not sure how to go about it.  
Sango: Just start from the beginning.  
Me: Ok, so I bathing last week and while I had my eyes closed Sesshomaru snuck up on me. He was not himself, he had red eyes._

I would pause because I am nervous about what I was about to say, then I start crying because I was scared.

Sango: Kagome? What is it, what happen? What did he do to you? I'll kill him if he hurt you!  
Me: He… he raped me.  
Sango **WHAT!!** I'll kill that bastard!

Then Sango would turn to me and be the good friend she is and hug me to offer me her support. We would hug, I would cry, then she would silently be planning Sesshomaru's death.

Me: When I went home that day, I had my mother make an appointment to see my doctor to make sure I was ok. To make sure nothing was damaged.

Then Sango would hug me tighter scared for what I went through. And then wait for me to continue.

Me: My doctor said that nothing was damaged too badly and what was would heal by it's self. But he also told me that I am…

Then off course I would start to hyperventilate, all while crying my eyes out. Then Sango would know that the doctor told me something horrible (or horrible to her, how ever you look at it) so she would ask me what.

Sango: What did the doctor tell you?  
Me: He said I was pregnant.

Then Sango would probably promptly faint, or start screaming and yelling and hitting things.

Kagome knew it was not something that Sango would take very nicely. Sango was like an overprotective older sister and best friend, there was no doubt that it would end badly.

**0ooo0**

The sun was rising in the feudal era and a nice breeze brought forth the smell of flowers. The birds chirping, and squirrels in the back ground gathering food for the winter. It was a beautiful day, too bad Kagome couldn't enjoy it. She was too worried about the conversation she would be having with the group, then later with Sango. Kagome did the only thing she could at the moment. She returned to the village.

When she arrived at Kaede's hut, she was told that they had not returned yet, but she didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to do, and the strange look that Kaede was giving her was making her nervous.

"Kaede, what's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked, trying to sound calm.

Kaede just looked at her strangely and Kagome could have sworn that the elderly woman was looking right through her. As odd as it sounded, that's what it felt like.

"Ye have something different in ye aura now child. There is some youki, has something happened to ye while ye were away?" Kaede asked in a grandmotherly tone that told her it was ok to talk to her.

The tone and words were to much for Kagome, so she burst into tears. She didn't know what was wrong with her, every time someone brought up something that made her think of what happened she could not control her tears. Kagome knew she had to get a hold of herself.

"Maybe I wasn't ready to return?" She could not stop the thought as it entered her brain and it did nothing but agree. Her brain was telling her that if she stayed she would see him again. That was something she never wanted to happen.

Kaede looked at the young miko as she sobbed her heart out, she was confused. Kaede was at a loss of what to do. Kagome's reaction was not something she expected to see, Kaede knew who's youki it was in her aura. She also knew that the lord was honorable, because his reputation serves as much. So why was Kagome crying? She didn't know.

"Kagome, what is wrong" She asked, concerned while walking towards Kagome, who was still crying.

Kaede's question only caused more tears.

"I was raped!" She managed to say in between sobs and sniffles.

Shocked and even more concerned Kaede stared at Kagome.

"How did it happen child?" She asked. She had to know. She knew it could not have been good.

Kagome began the story of how it all happened, while Kaede sat in quiet listening. Kagome ended the story with a soft, sad sentence.

"Then I found out I was pregnant with his child."

This was not something she expected to hear. She never could have thought that Sesshomaru would do something like that, to a human no less. What made things stranger was that he considered her Inuyasha's wench, so why would he mate with someone he considered to be a consort of his younger brother? Kaede knew it was mating season for youkai but she knew no more then that.

"Kagome, are ye aware that it is youkai mating season?" She could not help but ask. She had to know for sure. Watching Kagome shaking her head she knew for sure that Inuyasha was an idiot for not tell them this little fact.

It was not until the sun started to set when the rest of the group made their appearance.  



	4. Who Did this to you Kagome

"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
*actions*  
_Sounds/imagination/visions/dreams etc. _

**Chapter Four  
Who did this to you Kagome? **

Kagome did not realize that the nose of a youkai would be able to tell the subtle differences within her body, so she did not think of cloaking her scent as her companions all barged into the hut sick with worry.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed as he was the first to enter the hut followed by Sango then Miroku and finally Inuyasha.

"Kagome-sama we thought something horrible happened to you. You just disappeared." The voice of the houshi sounded gaining the attention of everyone within the group.

They all wanted to know what reason she would have for leaving without sending notice to anyone. Kagome knew it was dangerous so it must have been something important.

"Yea wench what were you thinking going off on your own like that you could have gotten yourself killed baka!" Inuyasha reprimanded her trying to cover his worry for her and the relief he was feeling now that he knew she was ok.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha 'golden eyes, silver hair' she thought as all the fear and pain of that night came sailing back full force. Her body started to shake as the scent of her fear thickened within the hut almost chocking those with youkai noses. "Oh god!" Kagome sobbed miserably as she just realized every time she sees Inuyasha she will remember the night his elder half brother raped her. She knew he was not in control but still it was something she was never likely to forget.

They all looked at her with shock clear on there faces and Sango walked up to her and embraced her "Kagome what is wrong? You can tell us we will always be there for you!" Sango declared as she held her crying best friend.

Shippo seen the wreck Kagome was in and became worried he jumped on to her shoulder to hug her with Sango when he noticed her scent was different. He had no idea what that meant but 'maybe Inuyasha will' she thought before he jumped off her shoulder to speak with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as she broke down he did not know what he did but it did not stop the guilty feeling rising in his chest. He was disrupted from his guilt as Shippo jumped on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha Kagome's scent is different. I mean it is the same but different" Shippo whispered so no other could hear him but Inuyasha.

'Changed scent?' he only knew of a few things that would alter ones scent dramatically and every one of them worried him. He walked towards the pair of embracing females while taking a tentative sniff at Kagome. Immediately he knew what was different 'she no longer holds the scent of innocence and she is with child.' He thought as anger came over him at the revelation. He knew why she was crying now, he knew she was raped. "Who did it?" he asked in a voice that held complete and total malice. He would kill who ever dared to raped his best friend!

Everyone except Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously "what do you mean who did it Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Kagome started to shake even more violent.

"I did not see who it was. It was dark and I had my back turned" she lied hoping that he would not realize.

"What is going on here?" Sango asked again hoping to get some answers as to why Kagome was like this.

"How can you not know who raped you Kagome" Inuyasha asked calling her bluff. He did not want to force her to tell, but if it was that flea bag Kouga he will KILL HIM!

4 gasps sounded in the hut as shock overcame everyone. 'Kagome was raped?' was what they all were thinking. Confusion quickly became anger as the group waited for the information on whom it was that dared to do such a thing to Kagome.

"I I don't know please I don't want to talk about it" she pleaded for them to understand. She did not want to retell everything all over again to everyone the wounds were still too fresh for her. She also could not tell them who it was either because they would go searching for him and end up getting killed and she could not deal with the possibility. If they were killed trying to defend her honor she would have to live with their blood on her hands and she would not allow that.

Hearing the plea in her voice they allowed the questioning to drop if only temporarily.

Kagome did want to talk about it just not with everyone. She got up and turned to Sango "Sango would you like to take a bath at the hot springs?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

Sango nodded "Sure Kagome" she said while standing and walking towards the shoji screen before turning once again "Inuyasha make sure the houshi does not peep!" she added before walking out the hut Kagome following shortly after.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku all watched as the ladies left the hut then Inuyasha turned to Miroku "Do not follow them Sango will be able to talk to her" he informed the houshi not really liking the fact that Kagome would rather tell Sango then him, but he understood.

**0ooo0**

"Ahhh this feels so good" Sango moaned in pleasure as the warm water eased her tense muscles. Kagome was being oddly silent and Sango looked at her through the corner of her eye.

Kagome was staring off into space thinking about what she was going to do. She was stuck she could not go back to the future and live because of her unborn child would be hanyou. She knew she would have to stay in the feudal era to raise her child. 'Her child' she thought now realizing that they would know who the father was once the child was born. 'What if the baby had silver hair, or golden eyes? Or worst the same markings as the father I would never be able to deny who sired the child then! How is she to support a hanyou child? What will she do when the child starts to ask questions about its father?' those questions and more were racing through her mind when Sango's voice interrupted her troubled thoughts.

"Kagome you know you could talk to me right that I would never betray your trust?" Sango asked in hopes of getting Kagome to open up to her and talk. Sango knew that holding in your problems could make them worst.

Kagome sighed she knew she should tell Sango because she does trust her with her life. "Yes I know Sango it's just tough is all. There are so many things now that will never be the same and if Inuyasha knew who it was he would go into a rage for sure. Either that or he would not believe me." She added the last part in a whisper but Sango heard all the same.

"Kagome I promise you I will not tell anyone what we speak of here" she said before dragging her finger across her heart in a 'X' formation while saying "on my honor as a youkai slayer"

Kagome gave Sango a small smile "I was at the hot springs when…" Kagome began the story but not telling her who it was that raped her. By the time she was finished Sango was red with rage.

Sango listened to Kagome retell the story of what happened to her she could not believe it. She was seeing red by the time Kagome was finished and knew she had to calm down so she could offer her support to her best friend. Sango hugs the crying Kagome and asks "who was it" her question was voiced in a whisper.

"Promise you will not go looking for him?" Kagome asked urgently while looking Sango in the eye.

Sango's right eye started to twitch she really did not want to promise but she would "I promise Kagome"

Kagome nodded then told her the one name she never thought to hear under these circumstances "Sesshomaru"

Sango gasped knowing full well who he was and what he was capable of and before she could say anything Kagome continued.

"He was not in control when it happened. I think he was in heat his eyes were red, his fangs were longer then usual and his claws" Kagome shuttered remembering full well what they felt like digging into her hips while he took her from behind.

Sango did not know what to say. She knew what happened to youkai males who go into heat what she did not know was why he chose Kagome. What she learned from her father was that the youkai had to be attracted to the female they mate or they would just go into a killing spree. So the question was 'why did his beast chose Kagome when he supposedly hates ningen's?' it was a question they would never get the answer too. 


	5. To tell the father

"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
*actions*  
_Sounds/imagination/visions/dreams etc. _

**Chapter Five  
To tell the father **

Not a sound could be heard as a single being walked silently through the thick forested area. His steps so light it was like he was walking on air. He held an air of confidence that would make any around him stop to stare. It is not often you see this youkai without his followers which consist of a ningen girl and boy, a two headed dragon and a kappa youkai, but now he was alone. He wanted privacy to contend to his thoughts; his heat had just past and his body felt great. That in itself was a rarity usually he would indulge in some meaningless slaughter and be satiated, but he was not just satiated.

When he had awoken that morning not only was his body relaxed like he had the best lay of his naturally long life, but his beast was happy really happy. He knew he had rutted with someone, but who it was he had no clue.

This whole situation was new to Sesshomaru. He had never had to worry over his beast rutting some unknown Kijo (Female Demon) because like he his beast believed none worthy. He could not remember a single Kijo that he has met recently who he would consider worthy. This tells him that he might have run into her for the first time during his heat. Knowing all this makes it no easier to find this faceless Kijo that maybe impregnated with his heir. His beast must now believe that there is a female out there worthy enough to bear his seed.

What worried him were his feelings that his beast was projecting to him. His beast was antsy, nervous. Filled with a longing he could scarcely understand Sesshomaru knew that if he had in fact impregnated someone his instincts would demand he stand by her side to care for the one carrying his pup. Despite his being alone and preferring it that way he like all other inu had no control over that part of his instincts it was just too strong to over power.

Even with his demanding instincts he had no way of finding the female. The mating process was not complete there for he had no way of finding her without the bond of mates.

**0ooo0**

Two months had past since the day Kagome had confided in Sango and her stomach had swelled to an unbelievable size. By size alone she looked to be 7-8 months along not 2 this scared the poor Miko out of her wits. When she had found out about her baby she was sure she had at least 6 months before she had to worry about birthing the child. Normal hanyou pregnancy lasted 6 months according to Inuyasha, but it looked like he was wrong.

Kagome may have been scared, but she was happy that she had her friends here to help her deal with what life had thrown at her. Especially now that the need to know what is going on with her pregnancy became abundantly clear.

"So what are you going to do now Kagome?" a concerned Sango asked after she had calmed Kagome down from a crying fit. She felt pity for Kagome knowing who and what exactly happened to her those 2 months ago. Sango knew that Kagome would not want her pity so she stood firm and strong for her friend. She understood why she did not want to tell Inuyasha, but he would find out sooner or later.

Kagome closed her eyes she knew what she had to do it she had no other choice. Her child had to come first even before the feelings of fear and hate she felt for the child's father. She knew it was not his fault, but she could not help but hate him. He ruined her life! Stole her innocence! And now, now she is with his child in need of his help.

She never wanted to see him again, but she knew she had too. She had to know what was happening with her baby. She did not even want him to know about her child even though deep down she knew he had the right to know he sired a child. She knew her child would need its father. She knew nothing of raising a hanyou pup or what to expect during pregnancy, especially now that she was progressing much faster then normal when birthing a hanyou. There was only one thing she could do to learn what she needed "I have to tell him about the baby" she answered Sango's question and her own thoughts.

"What! No Kagome you can't! He'll kill you for sure! That bastard probably wouldn't even believe you!" Sango replied venomously but not towards Kagome. No all her anger and malice was pointed solely towards one being… Sesshomaru.

"I have to Sango I know nothing of birthing a hanyou, or how to raise one. I would probably need something from him to make a charm to act the way Tessaiga does for Inuyasha's youkai blood. I have no choice do you really think I want anything to do with him after what he did? I don't! Once I get what I need that will be the last time I ever see that youkai if I have anything to say about it." She said trying to get Sango to understand. She would need her support and her help if she was to tell him.

"I understand Kagome I do; it's just that it's dangerous. He is dangerous." She said in a whisper.

"That's why I wanted to take Kirara with me so I can get there fast and leave fast if need be. I have to do this for my child" Kagome said quietly while looking to the sky. She was afraid, but she knew it had to be done. She needed something like the Tessaiga to protect her child. She knew all this, but it did not help her when it came down to talking to the demon lord. She was stressed, afraid and angry all at the same time and did not know what else to do. She knew that she could not keep what happened from Inuyasha for long, but how was she going to tell him that his brother raped her while he was in youkai heat?

Kagome departed later that night with Kirara and set out to find the illusive demon lord.

**0ooo0**

The wind blew thru his long silver hair as he lifted his nose to scent the air 'that scent' he thought as his nose twitched. Once the scent was recognized his beast reared up in anticipation stopping finally after two months of relentless clawing at his mental barriers. This worried him. He knew why his beast was relentless in its clawing the answer was a given, it wanted the female it impregnated. What he did not know was why finally after two months of traveling the lands with no break in the clawing, did the scent of the hanyou's Miko make his beast react like such? 'She is alone with only the neko' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he could not smell the hanyou nor the humans she travels with.

As the Miko neared his location the shift in her scent became noticeable stopping him dead in his tracks while his beast purred in contentment. As his eyes lifted to the sky the sight of the Miko riding the neko came into view. If he could not tell from scent he could tell from sight, the Miko was pregnant and by the sight of her only a few months more to go before she births. At this thought his beast radiated the feeling of warmth its own brand of happiness.

Kagome had Kirara land in the clearing where Sesshomaru had stopped a fair distance away from him. Kirara carefully lies down on her belly to allow Kagome to easily slide off while not once taking her eyes off the youkai lord. Kirara may not be able to speak, but she could understand what was going on and being said. Since she had found out what happened to Kagome she had taken it upon herself to make sure she was never unguarded again. Kagome like her master was a dear friend to her and she knew that Kagome loved her as well. Kirara knew exactly who this male is to her loved one and was not happy to be here in his presence. She believed that he did not even deserve to breathe the same air as Kagome after what he did to one so pure.

"Thank you Kirara" Kagome said sliding off her back carefully while one hand holds her swollen belly and her feet touch ground. Holding on to Kirara's fur gently she walked towards her head to give her a thanks pat on the head and a scratch on the ear while allowing her eyes for the first time to take in the youkai who took her innocence. Her breath caught in her throat as she fiercely battled down her fear. 'His eyes are gold not red' she thought franticly scared enough to just jump back on Kirara and get the hell out of here. Exhaling slowing to calm her nerves Kagome takes a step forward towards the hated half brother of her best friend.

He watched the Miko get off the neko and make her way towards him. He could tell she was scared bordering on panic, but he did not know why his beast was unhappy with that. Mentally shaking his head he takes one step in the Miko's direction after telling Jaken to take the humans and return to the spring they pasted not to long ago.

As Kagome watches his group disappears through the tree-lines her courage began to leak right out of her as her fear comes back ten-fold.

He could hear her heart beat increase making her blood race thru her veins. He watched as her eyes dilate and her face pale. Her scent shifted to panic as he takes another step and her breathing homes in harsh pants.

Kirara stood beside Kagome offering her support and was content to stay right here as Kagome took care of what ever she needed to. That was until the youkai lord began to approach. She first want to see if maybe she could offer strength through her presence so Kagome could work this out, but as panic worked its way into Kagome Kirara thought it best to interfere before the pup is hurt. With a vicious growl Kirara jumps in front of Kagome bearing her fangs at the inu telling him to stand down to back off and not approach anymore.

Sesshomaru halted his step at the neko's warning narrowing his eyes at the insolent neko before looking to the Miko she was guarding. "Where is the hanyou" his cool baritone voice washed over the clearing and Kagome shivered in fear.

Now that she was here she had no idea where to start. What was she going to say to him? How was she to tell him about the baby? Swallowing thickly she clears her throat to reply "He is still in the village near his forest."

"Any why prey tell would the hanyou allow his mate to travel in such a condition? I knew he was a nitwit, but I thought he had enough common cents to know not to allow his pregnant mate to travel without him." Sesshomaru said his tone conveying his disgust in his hanyou brother. 'Just when I thought his stain on my bloodlines honor could get no worse.' He thought repulsed by the hanyou's obvious lack of proper inu instincts. All the while his beast begins to claw at his restraints again. Not liking how distressed she was with his proximity and Inuyasha's supposed position with the onna.

Kagome's face reddens in embarrassment with his question and his assumption of her position with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is not my mate." Kagome whispered not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Eye brows rising in surprise for he was sure that the hanyou and the Miko were mates because they sure did act like it. This knowledge serving to incite is curiosity if it was not the hanyou then who? "Why approach me Miko?"

Looking him in the eyes Kagome traps whatever courage that had not left her yet inside her heart hoping to strengthen it so she could get this over with quickly. "I need your help" Kagome said taking a step forward one hand still holding her belly so she could walk straight.

"And why shall I help you?" He asked with a raise of a brow surprised that Inuyasha would allow her near him in her state to even ask him for help.

"I don't know anyone else that may have the knowledge I need." Kagome said not wanting to reveal too much should he send her away.

"Knowledge on what Miko?" he asked unable to stop his curious nature for taking a hold of him.

"Hanyou pregnancy. I am two months pregnant, but look 7. Humans usually give birth after 9 months and Inuyasha said its 6 months for inu hanyou. My pregnancy has been excelling faster then normal and I know not why."

"I know not of hanyou pregnancy Miko. You should find a human that had birthed a hanyou to ask your questions too." He replied unsure why she would even believe that he held any kind of knowledge in that nature.

"I don't know who I could ask and I had hoped maybe your father could have talked to you about it. I can not allow a Miko to evaluate my baby because her Miko powers could harm the baby." Kagome said looking down at her hands in a nervous gesture.

"You should ask these questions to the sire Miko" he said ready to end this conversation. It was not his concern what was wrong with the Miko.

"I cant" she started her answer stopping the youkai.

Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder in a clear warning to say what she needs to before he leaves.

"The father does not know. I was raped 2 months ago while in a hot springs." She blurted out without thinking, but the answer was enough to halt his movements and turn his body.

They may not be what he would consider 'friends', but they had assisted each other throughout the years enough to stop his movement and have him considering helping her.

Kagome knew it was now or never. She knew that he was an honorable youkai and would not attack her as she is. She had a feeling that even if he can tell who the child belongs too he still would not hurt her or it. Knowing this she walks around Kirara carefully and approaches Sesshomaru slowly.

Once the Miko stood only a few feet away from him he could not help the tentive sniff he gave know at this proximity he would be able to smell the child. As confusion clouds his mind his eyes snapped to her swollen belly 'its there in her scent, but' he could not finish the thought not liking the implications of his scent mixed with hers like it was, but he still could not ignore the feeling of pride his beast was emanating.

Kagome could tell by the look on his face he was shocked his eyes were widened almost comically while his mouth was gaping. If the situation were not so dire she would have giggled, but it was not the time for amusement. "I can tell that you don't remember which is fine. I am not asking for you to support us I just need to know what is going on with the child." Kagome said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Pup" he corrected still not taking his eyes off of her stomach.

"Pup?" she repeated confused.

"It is a pup not a child"


End file.
